SPE RP Guide
Credits Written by: Decimuss Silverweb Last Revision Stardate: 120107 Intended Audience: All SPE Members SPE RP Areas are Fully Immersive and OOC must be kept to a minimum and IMs when at all possible. These are the Immersive Rp rules of the SPE group. The rules are to protect all players from abuse and keep everything running efficiently. We encourage discussion between memebers and their COs to ensure that all ideas are as accomadated as best as possible within the interests of the group. What does Immersive mean?; Immersive- Complete attention; intense mental effort Synonyms: engrossment; immersion; concentration; absorption Hypernyms ("immersion" is a kind of...): attention (the faculty or power of mental concentration) Hyponyms (each of the following is a kind of "immersion"): centering; direction; focal point; focus; focusing; focussing (the concentration of attention or energy on something) So in laymans terms it means while on Sim and in RP areas you must focus and concentrate and be toatally involved with your characters RP as if the world around you, every converstation and every action was acted out in the Star Trek Universe. Visitors please follow the basic rules of: > Do not participate in combat. > Do not disrupt Role Players with chat, gestures, or sound. > Do not Fly, TeleDash or enter into locked buildings > Be on your best behavior at all times. -Discussions in open chat should overwhelmingly be IC. Any OOC discussion should ideally be in IM but if in open chat, should be short and must be in ((double parentheses)), brackets or similar (any OOC areas are not subject to this rule). When onboard a Ship or Station you should be completely IC. Similarly, you should not engage in (especially combat) RP with people who are OOC. If you wish to go OOC, ensure you make this clear. -If roleplaying, your attire and equipment should be compatible with Star Trek. People wandering around in clearly non-Star Trek compatible clothing may be ignored in RP. This is not a harsh rule as there are many Star Trek outfits for sale or freely given out and you have no excuse to wear anything else here when IC. Likewise, it does not make sense to use items from other RP genres ( Medieval / Gor / Western etc ) here unless they fit in with the story arcs; in general, things from general sci-fi themes or fantasy type clothing accessorised with futuristic items is ok (if you are unsure, ask). -You are welcome to visit ships ICly on SIM but must recieve premission from a Senior Officer ( this does not applie if OOC).However, if you are *ICly* arriving from outside the surrounding area, you must RP entering through the Stargate on Alexandria City Station ONLY. Do NOT just turn up on to a Ship uninvited. However, if you are a member of the ships in Question this does not apply. -METAGAMING: Do not read a person's profile or read the floating tags and meter titles and base your RP on that (i.e. Metagaming). You cannot do this in RL and it's bad RP practice. If you've not been told someone's name you cannot address them by it (unless they are in a well known position), likewise you cannot look at someone's groups in their SL profile and decide what ship or affiliation they are ( can use rank pips and uniforms to assist with this RPly). However, if someone is clearly a captain, admiral, Borg etc in appearance then you may 'assume' that they are, but assumptions can be wrong. - Issues not pertaining to the RP i.e. Sim griefers, should be taken up with Fleet Captain, Fleet Admiral or the Fleet Administrator. RP complaints are to be forwarded to your CO. - Most Importantly have fun. Its what we're all here to do. RP and share a story. Its a group experience. - No Godmodding, Metagaming, OOC drama or scene hijacking. This lessens the enjoyment of other players. - Treat others as you would like to be treated yourself. Any abuse of other players in an OOC capacity in local, IM's or group chat is not acceptable. When RP is going on we ask that OOC chat is taken to IM's. - Don't ignore other players. If you are in an IC area everyone has the right to be in a scene. - Day to Day Rp Stories can be run without Fleet Captain and CO consent so long as they are not similar to the large Fleet and Ship Rps. It is best to keep your CO in the loop. - Any roleplay (non ship) that uses weapons and/or comabt must be done at Fleet Captain consent or the other Fleet Command Staff. You may never hijack ships or cause mutiny ( non Ship Rp) without that Ship COs consent. - No Sex on sim or nudity. Due to SL Terms of Service characters must be aged 18 to even be implied to be in sexual relations. No rape or inferred rape. - Keep it PG. No excessive torture or otherwise overly graphic depictions. This also extends to no severe mutilation of characters that wouldn't be able to heal from it. No racist langauge. Mild Profanities are ok but if they're not needed try and tone it down. We understand some RP Characters have these mannerisims. - AGAIN! Immersive RP at all times expect in OOC areas OOC Areas Beach, Events Area, Welcome Centre, Ships Lounge / ten forward ( can be RP and OOC)